Unsupervised
by monkeygirl77
Summary: ‘In My Defense I Was Left Unsupervised’ is Lucifers go to when something happens. And the first tine he’d ever used his go to was way back when he was a fledgling, Earth newly created, some early prototype creations littered here and there, Father left him home alone when He went out to meet with some other ‘Creation’ deities, and he’d accidently made a tiny little ice age.


The scene opens with a desolete wasteland of white. Snow falling all around. Breath condencing before their eyes as the temperature continued to drop. The trees and such were covered in the powdery blanket. Ice was forming wuickly over the ponds and lakes.

 _'Now I know what you're thinking right now, he was left in a lush green garden, how did it turn out like this?'_

Well let him tell you.

...

Taking care of two rowdy boys by ones self was trying for anyones nerves, even His, but He wouldn't trade it for the world. Something of which He had created too so it would have been pretty redundant to trade anything for it as He had created literally everything.

He loved His two children, to absolute pieces, and would do anything to ensure their happiness.

Michael was a loud child, as vibrant as the fire that lit up his core, energetic and bold. And he adored his younger brother, which brought them to the younger, Lucifer; bright and full of life. But quiet, and so unsure of himself, preferring to stay in his big brothers shadow then shine for himself.

But he was loved by his brother and Father just as much as he loved them too.

He loved His boys, but even He needed to get away for a bit, so when the other Creation dieties wanted to get together and discuss the plans for the future. He took Michael with Him as the youngster was showing interest in creating his own masterpieces but the younger had asked to stay home as he did not like being around the others, he was shy often times hiding in his brothers robes and side, or behind his Father's legs, seen only by the little pale fingers clutching at His robes and bright blue eyes peeking out, a large hand a top his blonde curls, rubbing comfortingly.

There was nothing to be fearful of leaving His young child home on his own, His sister could bring him no harm, and He knew all. No one would dare touch the fledgling, knowing who his Father and Brother were.

So He had left the fledgling on his own, snacks set up and juices in jars should he get hungry or parched, blankets set up with plush pillows and cushions should he want to rest. The boys were angels, quite literally, but they were doted on. It was hard for Him not to dote on them, He loved them so dearly, loved to make them smile and hear them laugh, to take them to see the Galaxy He was creating, to dote on them should they ever want anything. That being said, He did not condone for them to act as spoiled as they obviously were, they would be respectful. Kind hearted. Loving. Well mannered.

Spoil the child, spare the rod.

Lucifer sat among the pile of cushions with his books and the such, only getting up to give his Father a kiss on the cheek when He made to leave. Hug his brother and giggled when he stealthily snuck in well hidden tickles before he let go, taking the hand offered to him from Father, little fingers curling around large ones.

 **"Do not stay up too late little one. Bed by twilight."**

"Yes Papa."

He kneels, poking at the childs soft belly, making him giggle softly, **"And do not forget to wash behind your little ears."**

"I won't Papa! Promise!"

 **"I know you won't for you know I will check when we return."**

Lucifer giggled again and threw his arms around around his Father's neck again in another hug. He chuckled warmly and pressed a hand into the small of the little ones back, kissing his forehead tenderly, **"We will only be gone a few hours My little angel. Call for Me if you need anything."**

"I will Papa."

He stood, rubbing a hand through his soft blonde curls, and turned to lead Michael out the door. He watched them go for a moment until they disappeared from sight leaving him all alone for the time being. Humming to himself he scurried back to his books and took up his spot again.

...

After coloring through half a coloring book, and eating almost all the fruit snacks Papa had made for him, and drinking nearly three cups of apple juice, he was bored with his things. Lucifer rubbed at his belly, little feet padding against the carpeting as he wandered down the big hall looking at the paintings and doors he had never seen the other side of.

 _'Papa's workshop? What could be in there?'_

Now normally he wasn't allowed in there, neither was Michael, Papa said that He didn't want them to get hurt and that if they ever went in there He said He'd take His slipper to their rears and neither wanted that.

Papa's slipper hurt.

But Papa wasn't home right now.

So he lifted his little hands and pushed against the door, with a mighty heave it clicked open and he was able to push the mighty door opened. There was all sorts of things inside, insects and creepy crawlys, Lucifer pulled himself up into his Father's chair, eyes going wide at all there was to see. The work table was full of half finished creations and knick knacks.

He dare not touch any of it-Oh! What's that!

A little globe of white fluff caught his eye. It was coming down like rain but softer. It was amazing to watch flutter around in the air. Lucifer made to sit back, misjuudged the distance between himself and the chair, and he fell to the ground.

Time seemed to slow as the globe fell to the ground and shattered.

"Uh-oh."

Climbing to his feet the little angel ran out the door and down the stairs, threw open the front door and stepped into the Garden.

Uh-oh indeed.

Maybe Papa wouldn't notice.

...

Which brings us back to the start.

"Papa is gonna be mad."

 **"Oh and what would make me so unhappy?"**

His eyes widened and before he even had the opportunity to turn around, hands hooked under his arms and scooped him up. Papa gave him a look as He gazed around the Garden. Michael looked mystified, eyes wide mouth open in awe, but there was a light of curious wonder shining in his green eyes at the soft white fluff falling from the sky above.

Lucifer looked up, smiling innocently, "Hi Papa!"

 **"Hello My Little One,"** the voice rumbled softly, **"What adventures did you create for yourself here?"**

He leaned up, trying to appear as cute as possible, kissing his Papa's nose adorably.

"I colored you a picture!"

Papa rumbled with a soft chuckle, **"Did you now? And what have we here?"**

Lucifer grimaced, looking down ashamedly, "I'm sorry Papa. I went into you're workshop."

 **"Even though you've been told to stay out of there."**

He sniffled miserably but nodded. It was true. There was no use in lying about it now. Papa would know he lied and then he'd ben in even more trouble on top of going into the Workshop.

"Yes Papa. Please don't be mad! No spankin! Please! Never do it again!"

 **"Hmmm, what to do though. You did disobey."**

"But Papa! In my defense I was left unsupervised!"

 **"Little One, are you trying to say, that your misdeed is some how My fault for leaving you on your own?"**

He chuckles fondly when the little one nods.

Lucifer shrieks when he's tossed up above his Papa's head, giggling in excitement and the rush, **"Well I am most certainly not happy that you went into My Workshop. No one was harmed."**

He giggles and twists in Papa's arms as fingers assault his belly.

 **"** _ **You**_ **were not harmed."**

The fledgling giggles up at Him, bright eyes shining with happiness, "What is it Papa?"

 **"It is snow My Angel."**

"It's pretty Papa!"

His little shoulder scrunches up and he squeaks when a bearded chin nuzzles into his neck, a kiss pressed in behind his ear, **"Thank you Little One, I am pleased that you approve."**

"Papa can we play?"

 **"Of course My Little Angel, come, we can make a snow man."**

Lucifer decided, at the end of the day, after they had all returned inside. After Michael and he got their baths and snacks, ended the day cuddled in with Papa one thing.

He liked snow.


End file.
